Who ended Roger Rabbit
by megacoldfusion
Summary: It is 1964 and a murder has shocked the cartoon characters everywhere as Roger Rabbit is found dead along side a British diplomat on a famous landmark in Los Angeles. James Bond is sent to investigate to find out what happened
1. Chapter 1

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Roger Rabbit and characters associated with Roger rabbit are created and owned by someone else, the characters of James Bond is created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: This is set 6 weeks after the Bond film Goldfinger and many years after the events of the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Shocking, positively shocking**

 **Los Angeles California, USA the Hollywood bowl**

 **1964 0:12:00:0 midnight**

A large while bowl which it is famous for holding concerts and events in sunny Los Angeles, it was only a few days ago a concert was held and a famous British band was playing called the Beatles. This place is called the Hollywood bowl as numerous of empty seats are here and now it is the stroke of midnight as it is a cloudy night and warm as well, a slight breeze is blowing and a night watch man is about to do his rounds of the Hollywood bowl in which his hat blows off from head due to the wind.

He turned on his flash light as the power is off to the Hollywood bowl in which he began to look for his hat and eventually he found it, but he sniffed something in the air that was most fowl as if something is rotting or dead. He sighed deeply in knowing this happened sometimes as a dead animal must be nearby, the security guard will let the clean-up crew know about the smell. Then all of a sudden something caught his attention by way of his flash light as if someone is lying on the concrete grounds of the bowl.

The security guard sighed as he suspected some drunken wino or some homeless person must be sleeping upon the grounds, it usually happens every once in awhile. So he goes over and to his discovery it is none of that at all, as he flashes his flash light upon the scene that made his jaw drop and it is a grisly scene. A suited man lies dead with a gun shot wound to the forehead as his body is in a pool of blood. However what else he sees that made him almost lost his composure.

The other person is a toon, which is rare to see them in Los Angeles walking around, but not an ordinary toon. More like a cartoon rabbit in which the security guard is or was a big fan of this toon during his childhood of the 40's, this toon rabbit is or was bigger than Bugs Bunny and his name is or was Roger Rabbit. He looked lifeless with a large hole to his chest, apparently he is dead and here he thought nothing could kill a toon.

Well maybe except for that rumored substance called dip by someone called Judge Doom of Toontown which that place had been completely forgotten about over the years. To see his childhood hero dead was shocking, positively shocking and he chocked up in looking at this grisly scene in which he thought the Korean war he was in was bad, but this is worse. However he toughed up and knows he has to report this right now as he runs back up the stairs and heads to nearby phone and dialed 911.

" _LAPD here how may I help you_ ," asked the officer

"I like to report a double murder in the Hollywood bowl," said the security guard "Please send your officers down here right away,"

" _Understood, we will be there_ ," said the officer

* * *

 **Los Angeles California, USA**

 **1964 0:8:30:0 hours morning time**

All around the city is buzzing about a rumored double-murder at the Hollywood bowl, and newspapers are running late due to this rumor. Also the local news media said it will be reporting it shortly, then newspaper trucks drop newspapers all over the streets of Los Angeles as the headlines read in which people are more and more interested as it was typed in the newspapers Cartoon Legend Roger Rabbit dead along side British Diplomat at Hollywood bowl, more details come soon.

Everyone is glued to their television sets as the newscasters are reporting the double murder at the Hollywood bowl as the LAPD chief of police is announcing it as well in which the news has travel fast now and even the associated press has picked up on the story also, which the story itself will be sweeping across the country in no time to every newspaper or television broadcast in America itself.

Once toons in toontown got the word of what happened to Roger Rabbit, all of them sobbed and cried in this devastating news, even friends of Roger were sad or getting drunk, but where is Roger's wife Jessica Rabbit? The answer is simple as she is home in their place and once she got the news from the toon police, she was in her bedroom crying and crying, _Roger killed_ she thought _how? Who_? She looked an old photo of them and those were happy times, she decided that she would not rest until her husband killer is found.

"Damn you," whispered Jessica "You took my Roger away from me,"

Elsewhere in Los Angles an aged Eddy Valiant is sitting at home and enjoying his retirement with his wife Dolores whom their children Roger and Jessica named after the Rabbit's, their son is a cop and their daughter is trying hard to become a movie star. They did not get the morning paper nor did they watch the news considering the news is always depressing, but Eddy on this day decided to get up from his chair and got to the front door to get the newspaper.

After opening the door he reaches for it and looks at the front headlines as his eyes widen in shock as if he is staring into space, his good friend Roger dead. Dolores wondered what Eddy is taking too long to get the paper as she heard a thud and ran over to find Eddy slumped to the floor as he his holding his chest and noticed the newspaper headline on the ground, she is shocked as well and then ran to the phone to call an ambulance.

* * *

 **London England, the United Kingdom**

 **1964 0:1:45:0 hours afternoon time, two days later**

The busy streets of London is very transparent as double-decker buses come and go as an old structure stands firm as it used to be the old war office, which it is now owned by a company called Universal Exports. However what little people know is, it's a front for the British secret service known as MI-6 to the government and a mysterious gentleman had just walked inside the building itself as if he works there and very few people on the streets asked what goes on in the building known as Universal Exports.

The mysterious man walked quickly through the open office area, his feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world, he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office.

He walked down the corridor of the building. The sun had been pummeling rays onto the side of it all morning. Inside, the effect was much the same. The air conditioning was on, and the fluorescence from the incessant overhead lights was stark. Suits busied themselves around him, but none captured his interest; instead he just looked from one side to the other and lifted a hand to rub absent-mindedly at the bone which curved down from temple to cheek. The doors to the office slid open.

A woman is at her desk and is doing her make-up as there is a cup of coffee there, along with a few files and then a hat is flung across the room that startled her and had a feeling who it was who did that, in fact he does it all the time as the man walked in. He looked tall about 6 ft 2 190lbs with jet black hair and icy blue eyes as he is dressed in a brown business suit with a silky black tie and shined leather shoes, on his right wrist is a watch and there is a slight lump to indicated he has something concealed in his suit.

"James," said the woman "Must you always do that, if you are going to impress a girl at least take her out for the night,"

"Now, now Miss Money Penny," said James as he leaned on her desk "If I took you out, all the other ladies would be jealous of her majesty's best kept secret,"

"And what would that be James?" asked Money Penny

"Your award wining body," said James "As that would be the very reason,"

Money penny, M's personal assistant, was a slightly attractive, 5'7" and 132 pound Caucasian woman, with red hair, slim build, and slightly under average sized breasts. She and Bond flirted quite often, and hen the intercom on her desk spoke " _Money penny, would you send Commander Bond in immediately?"_ the he waved to Money penny then he open the door as he walked inside M's office.

M the director of MI-6 is known as Admiral Miles Mesverly as the man is over fifty in which he is at his desk, wearing glasses and going over paper work as he sees his top man walk in the room and he puts down his pipe in which to give him his next mission as he watched Commander Bond sit down in the chair and cross his legs

"Getting rather old, are we now, M?" he had a crocked half smile,

M was not amused as he said "Do you have a wish to lose your job?"

He looked at him as he said "No,"

He glared at him and rubbed his hands together, as they will discuss the next mission of his

"Any problems, sir?" asked Bond

"That's generally the case when you're called in, Double-Oh Seven." said M "Tell me commander what do you know of cartoons,"

"I know they on television, suggests fantasy adventures and all sorts of other nonsense for small children," said Bond "Overall that is just about it, sir,"

"Two nights ago," said M "A toon named Roger Rabbit was murdered, along side one of our diplomats at the Hollywood bowl in Los Angeles,"

"I see," said Bond "And why should MI-6 be concerned about this,"

"It is a concern of MI-6 because of a object was found on the diplomat," said M "A black ring with a symbol,"

M takes out a picture and shows his top agent; James arched a brow at this as he had seen a ring just like this one before.

"I have seen that ring on Dr. No," said Bond "He made a mention of a collection of criminal brains called SPECTRE,"

"I don't believe in coincidences," said M "Commander, all the more reason why I want you to investigate this and discover what SPECTRE is about, along with why a notable cartoon character was with one of our diplomats, understood,"

"Will do sir," said Bond "The last time I was in Los Angeles was when I was a teenager, it was an interesting experience,"

AN: A young James Bond did went to Hollywood in a young Bond book

"Very well you may go now," said M

James Bond nodded, as he got up from his seat and walked out the door as he got plane ticket from Money Penny as he complained she had never been to sunny California, but James simply kissed her on the cheek and walked out to go about his mission.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. No Angles in this city

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 2

 **No Angles in this city**

* * *

 **Location unknown**

 **Current time: Right now**

A man is petting a Chinchilla Persian cat as a newspaper is on the desk in which a small frown formed upon his lips and then a woman walked into the room in which he then glared at her as the woman showed no fear, but gave off a slight gulp as she is a little intimidated by the leader of SPECTRE.

"I do not need a report from you number 3," said the man "To know news travels like this rather quickly,"

"I assure you number 1," said the woman "We did everything as instructed…..however our ally seems to have his own agenda,"

"Yes, our ally seems was foolish enough to kill the Rabbit," said the man known as number 1 "Keeping him alive would have been most prudent, however what is done cannot be undone,"

"We have intelligence that the British secret service sent an agent to investigate the death of diplomat," said the woman known as number 3

"And if I had to guess it was 007 James Bond," said man known as1 "If I am not mistaken,"

"You are not," said the woman

"Operation grand slam would have been a fool proof plan," said the man known as 1 "If not for Bond's interference and Goldfinger's incompetence, it does not matter now…..is number 21 in Los Angeles,"

"Yes sir," nodded the woman

"Good, have him and his men prepare to kill Bond," said the man "When they find the right opportunity to do so, and tell our ally to keep the Rabbit woman alive she may prove useful. Also tell him if he makes a reckless mistake again….his usefulness will come to an end"

* * *

 **LAX airport Los Angeles California, USA**

 **1964 0:8:30:0 hours morning time**

An international airline from London to Los Angeles has arrive in which the plane had landed and people are coming out, as James Bond walked among the busy airport when he was here last time when he was a teenager it wasn't as busy as it is now. He carried his small suit case with him that is provided by Q the head of the Q-branch and went to the phone booth to make a collect call to inform the office he has arrived.

After that he walked out of the main doors of the airport as he is about to pick up his vehicle that was sent ahead of him as people are getting in and out of taxis or their own vehicle as well. James knew he is being watched as he understands this SPECTRE organization is still out there, he isn't being paranoid just careful. He was about to walk across the street to the vehicle lot to pick up the vehicle. He booked a hotel ahead of time also.

"Hey you looking for a ride or what," said the voice to his left "Come on a need a fair to keep myself going,"

Looking to his left he sees a toon like vehicle anthropomorphized colorful yellow Volkswagen Beetle-style taxi cab James had read the reports on toons even being vehicles.

"No, I have my own ride," said Bond "I'll pass,"

"Everybody wants to ride me," said the cab known as Benny "I was famous too you know,"

"Not someone who is an outdated toon that no one cares about anymore," said Bond

"Outdated," said the cab "You know what they say in Brooklyn to people like you….up yours pal,"

The master spy just chuckled and walked away as he came upon the parking lot as he gave a note to the parking attendant and moments later the vehicle arrived for him as he is handed a set of keys. The vehicle is a black 1962 Aston Martin DB4 and of course Bond steps inside as he sits on the driver's seat to check everything out and opened a glove compartment to find a hand written note and it's from Q.

 _Dear 007_

 _Please grow up and pay attention to this note as this vehicle is top of the line car, unlike the last two vehicles brought back to the branch were trashed._

It was a long note as Q went into detail how the vehicle operates including its features and so he ripped the note as he knows how things work and put it in his pocket. Then putting the key into the ignition as the engine roars with power and now he drives out of the parking lot and heads to his first location the Hollywood bowl to take a look at the scene of the crime, along with the bodies as they are stored nearby and finally the hotel to make his next move.

 **Streets of Los Angeles, California USA**

 **1964 0:9:45:0 hours morning time**

It seem the city had changed the last time he was here as the times are different and of course there is always traffic, he is using the side streets and then he looked at his rear view mirror to see two vehicles behind him. Those vehicles with the people have been following him since the airport, then the passengers opened the windows and draw out their weapons as they opened fired upon his vehicle.

James turns the wheel to avoid the shots as a couple of shots bounced off the exterior of the vehicle Q's note mentioned the vehicle is bullet proof and he put his foot on the gas to pick up speed to shake off the vehicles as their drivers pick up speed as well. Their passengers kept on firing on his vehicle and then Bond opened an arm rest to show a series of switches and flipped one as black smoke came out from the back of the vehicle.

The black smoke engulfed one vehicle as the driver has a hard time seeing, until he loses control and rams hard into a telephone pole, the car bursts into flames and explodes. The other chasing vehicle with the passenger kept on shooting at the car Bond is driving as he flips another switch as a slick like liquid pours out of his vehicle, the driver of the chasing vehicle has a hard time until he loses control and slams into an ice cream truck that was parked on the street, both vehicles exploded afterwards.

"Well I guess that gave them the slip," muttered Bond

* * *

 **Hollywood bowl, Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964 0:10:30:0 hours morning time**

The car James Bond is in, as he came to a stop at his destination and parked in the parking place as the place is on lockdown due to the murder, he is expected there so the local police won't have a problem with him snooping around. It is a nice sunny day as he can feel the warmth of the sun upon his suit and a cool breeze as well, he noticed a couple of police cars and regular vehicles as well. Then a friendly face he knows shows up.

"James," said the man

"Felix," said Bond "Your looking well, like always,"

"Of course and just making sure no nosey reporters mess up this place," said Felix "Your office says you can do whatever you like to,"

"Have a drink later Felix," said Bond

"Like always James," said Felix "If this sunny California weather doesn't kill me, the wife will,"

Felix walked away as James went over to check out the scene as there are cops there and the lead detective, then he hears shouting in the background that sounded like a woman and he went to check it out to see a woman with red hair, a red dress and very large breast with athletic like legs. The detective was also holding her back and Bond figured this must be the ex-wife of Roger Rabbit, Jessica.

"I want to investigate this now," said Jessica "Let me through,"

"It's a crime scene, you can't" said the detective

"Let me go," said Jessica

"Let her go," said Bond "the officers are doing their job,"

The detective and the officers nodded as Jessica stumbled a few times until she is caught by Bond in his arms as her breasts bounce a little bit, as their eyes meet as well. For a moment she is mesmerized by the mystery man's appearance, she regained her footing and moved back, but he stands in her way.

I just want to help," said Jessica "My husband is dead,"

"No," said Bond

"And who the hell are you to tell me no," asked Jessica

"Bond, James Bond," said Bond

"Look Mr. Bond," said Jessica "Please let me help, I will do anything, I mean anything,"

She walked up and their chests meet once again, also placing her hands on his shoulders, James chuckled as he takes her hands off of his shoulders and turns her around to give her a slap upon her cartoon shaped butt, as Jessica gasped at the man and grew red in the face at this.

"Now why don't you run along little lady," said Bond "The local authorities and I have man things to do,"

Off in the distance someone is watching by using a pair of binoculars to watch them interact, then the person gets into the car and drives away.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. The mystery begins

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 3

 **The mystery begins**

* * *

 **Hollywood bowl, Los Angeles California USA**

 **Current time: Right now**

James Bond watched as Jessica Rabbit is being hauled away by the local police as she is fuming mad over him and he is used to having women angry over him, as he strolls down the stairs to the murder scene as two marked places of where the bodies were found as he knows the bodies are in the morgue and the lead detective shows in a bag a ring, it is the picture of the same ring worn by Dr. No a could of years ago.

His eyes narrowed as from what he knows that this SPECTRE is a collection of criminal brains into one organization, what is their purpose and what do they want? As those questions linger in his mind as he recalls the situation involving Tatiana Romanova and a woman with a bladed shoe, that Tatiana mentioned she is part of the KGB's SMERSH operations, but why would they want to kill a British diplomat and a famous cartoon rabbit.

As far as he knows the diplomat is an honest man who worked in the British consulate in Los Angeles and the cartoon rabbit known as Roger, from what James has read from the files he used to be a big star, until the studios decided to turn their attention to bugs bunny who is Warner Brothers big star, like Mickey Mouse is Disney's big star and a rift between Disney and Warner Brothers is now very transparent.

With Roger Rabbit's death his wife Jessica would inherited millions considering Roger made a lot of money in his prime and Jessica according to the files dances and sings at a few bars that have toons go to, but Toontown is closed down to the public. Could she be involved in SPECTRE, however he has no evidence to support that and it is the typical crime of passion, the husband dies and the wife inherits millions.

"What do you make of this ring?" asked the lead detective "It was found on the rabbit,"

"Well it's not a wedding ring," said Bond "As the old toon must of stumbled upon something,"

"But what about the diplomat," said the detective

"Worked in the British consulate for several years," said Bond "A good man, wife and two kids, other than that a hard worker."

"You think they killed each other," said the detective "We didn't find any weapons on them,"

"I'd say no," said Bond "I suspect someone else was there to kill them, however I believe you found no evidence of that,"

"It's damn strange that is for sure," said the Detective "You want to see the bodies, and have a theory the wife is behind this"

"Sure why not," said Bond "It's a good theory as she is going to inherit millions from his death, an a-typical crime like that and she is of course a suspect,"

The detective nodded as they headed up to the parking lot as Jessica Rabbit is behind the yellow tab as is still fuming after being slapped in the butt and now even allowed to help; she is also informed she is a suspect in his murder. James Bond walked past her and winked as she really wanted to hurt him, but used all her reserves to restrain her self and wanted to see her beloved Roger's body, but wasn't allowed to do that either.

* * *

 **Coroners office, Los Angeles California USA**

 **Current time: Twenty minutes later**

Their vehicles came to a stop and James Bond along with the lead detective arrive as Toons who came to pay their respects and reporters who want answers into this as the local LAPD is keeping them all away and so they headed inside, but it wasn't long before Jessica Rabbit arrive as she stands there in wondering who this James Bond is as there is a certain air of mystery to him and could prove to be a challenge to her, but her thoughts are on her former husband and really wanted to see his body.

The lead detective and James Bond are shown the bodies by the coroner as both of them are dead in which the autopsy had begun, here he though only that rumored substance known as dip can kill or erase a toon, however as James sees the hole in the chest of the cartoon rabbit, that is right through Roger and there is a substance that smells familiar as the coroner is examining the body of the diplomat, but everything appears to be normal except for the gun shot hole to his head.

"It doesn't make any sense," said the coroner "I know a gun shot killed the diplomat, but the toon is a different matter as I heard from rumor only dip can kill a toon and I cannot identify the substances on the rabbit,"

"So we have a mystery here," said the detective "According to the old files, dip was created by some nut job named Judge Doom who was in-fact a toon himself, and he died from after begin exposed to dip"

"What happened to his remains," asked Bond

"It was erased afterwards," said the detective "And his clothes were burned as well,"

"As far as I come to understand," said Bond "The dip is a combination of turpentine, acetone, and benzene (paint thinner) which can erase the properties of a toon itself as they are almost virtually immortal, Roger would have survived the hole to his chest."

"So what do you think killed him," asked the detective

"The foul odor suggests the weapon used was in fact a gun, a special one if it can handle it," said Bond "As I smelled this substance before, which it's Cyanide used by spies that rather die than give any information to an enemy,"

"You mean like the KGB," said Coroner

"It is their methods," said Bond "However this could be the work of someone else, I believe it was a combination of Cyanide of some other substances as well, with this dip as I have no proof so far"

"Wait I think I found something," said the coroner "Take a look at this,"

James Bond and the detective too a look under a new invention called a microscope in which Q had mentioned that device as well in which the substances and chemicals can be identified with the right equipment.

* * *

 **Outside the coroners office, Los Angeles California**

 **Current time: 45 minutes later**

The lead detective decided to stay and James will continue this by going to the British consulate to do some checking on what the diplomat was doing prior to the murder as Toons and reporters are still there along with Jessica Rabbit talking to a some weird looking toon baby in a carriage smoking a Cuban cigar, James strolls past them and is about to get into his car as a make voice speaks behind him, he turned around to see the same toon baby.

"Hey pal," said the baby "Give me a heads up, what killed my friend Roger,"

"I don't answer to you, kid," said Bond "And besides isn't it illegal to have a Cuban cigar due to the embargo,"

"How much you want,' said the baby "I'll pay for that information,"

"No," said Bond "If you will excuse me,"

"Screw you pal," said the baby "I don't take crap from anyone,"

James just raised a brow and took the Cuban cigar as he broke it and tossed it over his shoulder as the pieces land in the street as it was run over and the toon baby started to cry, as he ignored his cries and got into his car then driving away as the gust of wind from the vehicle blew upon the baby carriage as it rolls in the opposite direction towards the hill as it falls down a long way until hitting the ground as it leads an impression,

As for the toon baby himself he climbed himself out and is seeing stars along with swearing up a storm. Jessica on the other hand wanted answers and this James Bond man whoever he is, as she couldn't get answers from the local police as she is a suspect in her husbands murder and did provide an alibi, however she got a feeling the local police did not believe her at all. She gracefully walked to her own vehicle, got in and decided to follow the man to wherever he is going.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. Looking for answers

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 4

 **Looking for answers**

* * *

 **Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964**

James Bond is driving the streets of Los Angeles as much has changed since he had last been here when he was a teenager and it is a nice warm day out as he is driving the Aston Martin upon these streets and he noticed the Hollywood sign off in the distance, people along with tourists were going about their business. Traffic is like it always as he used the side streets to navigate to where he wanted to go and that place is the British consulate where the diplomat worked there.

Out of his review mirror he can see Jessica Rabbit following him in a vehicle of her own, a very classic car from the 1940's and expensive too, he figured she must want answers by following to where ever he is going, she has no idea of what he is and what he is capable of. On the other side of the street there are people marching in protest to what is going on in Vietnam, more like antiwar protesters, he never cared for such things like that.

He drove past the Chinese theater as he noticed the walk of fame on the side walk, some tourists are taking pictures and also noticed some people are wearing LA dodgers uniforms and LA Lakers uniforms as well to show their respect for their favorite teams, he kept on driving past the beach as there is numerous of bikini clad women at there in which indeed it is a beautiful day and of course she is still follow him, and finally he is at the consulate. He parked the vehicle across the street.

Having gotten out of the vehicle he looked both ways before crossing the street, two consulate guards are there and one of them stopped him as he shows him his ID and as the guard checked it as he nodded, then motioned him to go inside. He opened the door to head inside, as Jessica Rabbit parked her car not too far away and got out as she wondered what he is doing here, as she observed the consulate in which she has no access to get inside and so a long wait begins.

* * *

 **British consulate Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964**

Now that James Bond is inside, he had a small conversation with the Ambassador and of course he headed to the diplomats office, once there he looked around for any type of clue by opening the drawers to the desk. At first he only found diplomatic nonsense that has little interest to him, he did discover a document about the blue prints to a warehouse and a name R.K Maroon, which it self according to the blue print is a city plan to demolish that as it is dated 1959.

Along with a newspaper clipping about Toontown being closed off to the public, however there is no reason why. James pondered on this for a moment, could this be the reason why Disney and Warner Brothers are at odds at the toon place known as Toontown. He checked the diplomat's notes to see if anything is out of the ordinary as he found a written meeting point of the Hollywood bowl of a name Roger.

Along with a location of a bar in Los Angeles with a phone number, but why was the diplomat meeting with Roger, could it been he had been a fan or is it something else, as he found some answers, but more questions and Roger may have stumbled upon something or a pawn of something that had him killed. So who killed them and why, SPECTRE of course, he came to wonder some more as what is their game in all of this. He did get a note from one of the guards that a friend of his is in basement of the consulate.

 **Basement of the British consulate, Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964**

James Bond took the elevator down to the basement and the doors opened as he found people in lab coats working hard like experimenting on a baseball bat that opened up to show a sword or a umbrella that spins like helicopter or a pair of roller skates with springs, out of all the people there. Q is there as he is fiddling with something like an ordinary fountain pen.

"I could say the pen is mightier than the sword Q," said Bond

"Do pay attention double-0-seven," said Q "This pen will with three clicks-"

"You mean the writing is on the wall," said Bond

"Oh grow up and do pay attention double-0-seven," said Q "Observe"

Q presses the end of the pen with three clicks as a loud sound is heard like sonic as it got very loud, but Q presses the end of the pen twice as the sound is gone.

"Sonic pen," said Q "Comes in handy in a sticky situation,"

"Well would you believe it's not over until the sonic pen sings," said Bond

Q just chuckled as he is used verbal sparing and Bond takes something out of his pocket like a bag.

"I managed to examine one of the strange chemicals found on the body of the rabbit as there are others," said Bond "Like Cyanide,"

"Hmm! Interesting," said Q "It won't take long to find out what samples are they,"

Q goes over to the equipment and does his work, then moments after that he is done and writes down what he found as he goes back to James.

"There is a trace of Cyanide," said Q "Along with black widow poison, a small radiation signature, cobra venom mixed into one deadly weapon with of course erasing products as well; someone went out of their way to kill the rabbit with this."

"Interesting," said Bond "Good job, Q"

With those answers, he decided to leave the consulate as he will go to his hotel room to set in and then get back to work.

* * *

 **Outside the consulate, Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964**

It had been an hour and Jessica started to hate to wait for the man to come out of the consulate, she wanted to march in there and demand answers as her own investigation found nothing so far. Then she sees the man known as James Bond walks out of the consulate, and Bond sees her there, in which she looked like she wanted to run over to talk to him. However a black van drove in front of them and several people in weasel masks got out as they started to shoot at him and two people in weasel masks grab Jessica and throw her in the van.

Bond had ducked for cover as he draws out his weapon and fired back as he killed two of them, the third was wounded, however the other four got in the van and he heard Jessica screaming in the background as the van speeds away. He just sighed, well time to go save the damsel in distress once again as he leaped over one vehicle and ran to his own vehicle as he got in and speeds away to follow that black van in wherever they are going, as he put his foot on the gas to keep up with the van as they have a head start, things are now getting more interesting..

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. Damsel in distress

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 5

 **Damsel in distress**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California USA**

 **1964**

*James Bond sometimes hated the traffic here in America as Jessica Rabbit was just kidnapped by some people wearing weasel masks and driving away in a black van as he is pursing them in his own vehicle a 1962 Aston Martin DB4, turning the wheel he navigates by several vehicles as he is chasing the black van and then in front of him a couple of LAPD cars chase after the black van, the back door opened up as a single masked person fired a Tommy gun at the two police cars in which the bullets hit both cars with a barrage of weapons fire.

Both police cars spin out of control and slam into certain places, Bond slams his foot to pick up speed and kept on following the van, the masked man reloaded and fired at his vehicle as Bond controlled the wheel to dodge the weapons fire in which the windshield is not bullet proof, but the rest of the vehicle is as some bullet's bounced off the hull of the vehicle and he navigated by several vehicles including a bus full of school kids on their way to a field trip.

Drawing out his own weapon he fired back at the masked man holding the Tommy gun as a stray shot hits the in the head as his body falls out of the vehicle and is instantly run over by another vehicle as he can see the van door closing, but got a brief glimpse of Jessica Rabbit inside. James continued to pick up speed and rams into the back of the van as everyone inside the van felt it and the driver made a turn down another street as James is following right behind them. He will not let them get away.

He is used to saving the damsel in distress it is almost second nature to rescue them in the first place, the traffic is light here so there is more places to move and two more police cars gave chase to the black van, only this time grenades were thrown out of the van and exploded in front of the police cars as they are damaged and had to stop as Bond kept on moving by driving the vehicle he is in, he sees a grenade in front of his vehicle and acting quickly James turned the wheel and used a side street to get out of the way.

He drove out from the side street and continued chasing the black van until the van door opened as a masked man holding a rocket launcher and a missile is loaded as it streaks out of the launcher and is heading towards his vehicle, in a split second James acted quickly and used the wheel to flip the car in the air as the missile streaks past his vehicle and exploded not too far behind his vehicle. That may have slowed his vehicle down a little bit, but he is still chasing them and understands that they are packing a lot of fire power.

His eyes narrowed as his hands grasp the wheel and slamming his foot on the gas as James control the vehicle to get closer and along side as he used a P.I.T maneuver to slam the right side of his car to hit the black van a few times, it was along before the black van spins out of control and flipped as well as it slides on the road until finally stopping as Jessica was thrown out of the vehicle, including five of those masked people who looked dazed and stunned at this, James quickly got out and draws out his weapon.

As the driver pulled out his weapon, but Bond had fired as he shot him twice in the chest, another man lunged at him by knocking his gun out of his hand. James side steps as the man draw out a knife and are using it as a distraction for the others to take Jessica away, with a few knife swipes which were not successful. James then blocked it and landed a judo chop to the man's neck, followed up by breaking the man's arm and then grabbing the knife to stab him in the back. James went back for his gun as two men fired at him, while another man is dragging Jessica away.

Rolling to his right he used cover to fire back as the bullet's knock their guns out of their hands, then James came out of his cover and quickly attacked them as he kicked one of them in the knee and a Judo chop to the throat of the other, then following up by snapping the neck of the one he kicked in the knee and landed hard shots to the stomach taking the wind out of the man until finally throwing him into a fire hydrant. Fixing his tie and cufflinks he sees the last one holding Jessica hostage with a fountain pen.

"You will let us go or the dame gets it," said the man

"I don't make deals with scum," said Bond "Besides you end her, you got nothing between us,"

"Just do what he says Mister Bond," said Jessica

James didn't even hesitate and found an opened as he shoots right between her legs as she is wearing a red dress and she does have nicely shaped legs anyway, the masked man screams in pain as blood is dripping out from the middle of his legs and then James shoots him again in the head. Blood splattered on the ground including some on Jessica who looked terrified at what the man had done, she wondered who is this man? Besides knowing his name!

"Was it really necessary to do that," said Jessica

"I don't need to explain my actions," said Bond "And your welcome by the way, you shouldn't have followed me."

"I can take care of myself," said Jessica

"Great job," said Bond in a sarcastic tone "In doing so, next time people want to drop dead around you it would be in Toon town,"

"So now what?" asked Jessica

"Simple, you're coming with me so you don't do something stupid or become a damsel in distress again," said Bond

"Does that mean I am going to be a part of my husbands murder," said Jessica

"Nope, you're still a suspect," said Bond "Call it protection,"

"I am not going," said Jessica

"Too bad, you have no choice anyway," said Bond

"Perhaps we can come up with a compromise," said Jessica in her sultry voice as she draw close to him "I am not bad, I am just drawn that way,"

"Well," said Bond as he takes her and puts her over his shoulder "I am neither good or bad, I am just born that way,"

Jessica is infuriated at him, being hoisted like this and her advances being ignored, what game is he playing and then Bond opened the trunk of the car and put her in as she is using swear words to call him names, but he ignored those words and simply chuckled.

"Like it or not, you are under my protection," said Bond "I have a hotel booked, so you're my guest,"

James Bond then got into the drivers side of the vehicle, but he shuts the trunk of the car as he knows from what he has read from the files a toon can survive being put in the trunk of a car, then he drives off to the hotel he is staying and then he'll move on to the next point of the investigation.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	6. A Rabbit's tale

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 6

 **A Rabbit's tale**

* * *

 **A hotel, Los Angeles California**

 **1964**

James Bond had finally comes to a very nice looking hotel near Beverly Hills which that place is full of movie stars and of course in the trunk of his car is Jessica Rabbit, who he had just rescued from kidnappers dressed in weasel masks and was driving a black van, full of heavy artillery. James controlled the vehicle and parked in the parking lot and then stepping out of the vehicle as he opened the trunk as Jessica is glaring at him and he took out his briefcase along with Jessica.

"This place is a fancy hotel," said Bond "So behave yourself, or I might as well hang you upside down by your breasts,"

Her toonish face grew pale for a moment at the thought of that happening "I will behave; I just want answers about my ex-husband,"

"Your still a suspect," said Bond "Now let's move,"

Jessica didn't liked to be told what to do, however she could tell this man is a dangerous one, besides his gentleman like charm and she could take out a frying pan hidden in her breasts to bop him over the head and make a run for it, but she figured he would see that coming and decided not too, but had to admit he is very attractive for a human and as far as she knows, no human-looking toon has ever had sex with a human.

She had heard rumors that Betty Boop did with one Charlie Chaplin, but it was just a rumor and considering Betty Boop is an outdated cartoon now. She followed him inside the hotel as James went to the front desk to get the key, however people's attention seemed to be on two movie stars who just left the elevator. One of them is a female as her name is Elizabeth Taylor and the other is Richard Burton, the both of them exited the Hotel.

Once Bond got the key he motioned for her to follow him as several people are turning heads in seeing a big time former A-list cartoon star Jessica Rabbit and some people ran into either a wall or tripped over something. James walked in the elevator as Jessica continued to follow him, but as she was about to get in, her breasts got stuck in the doors. She grunted in annoyance as this sometimes happens and just walked sideways in the elevator as the doors closed for the both of them.

He chooses a floor and then the elevator rises upwards, as Jessica's breasts bounce when that happened that almost slapped her in the face and it is moments later the elevator doors opened as Bond is the first to step out and Jessica was next as she stumbled, but is caught by James her eyes have a certain twinkle in her eyes. She regained her senses, no….this isn't right as she does not want to disrespect the memory of her husband Roger Rabbit as she moved away and James winked at her.

Then he walked down the hallway of the hotel as she followed until finally coming upon the door to the room as he used the key to open it and she motioned for her to get inside, then he goes inside and places the briefcase upon the table and then opened it up, as he takes an object and searches for any listening devices or bugs as he searches inch by inch, including the telephone, the lap posts, under the bed and among other places. This device was very handy last time and it is handy even now and now there are no devices at all.

With the room bug free, he put the object back into the brief case and shuts it, then he gets on the phone to order some food and drink for the both of them and then he sat down upon the couch as she stands there with her arms folded and looking very serious, James raised a brow in a intimidating matter to sit down. She gulped for a moment and went to go sit down upon a chair, it is a nice chair to sit in and the hotel room is rather nice.

"What was your husband doing the past few days before he was murdered," asked Bond

"Well Roger has been looking for work for awhile now as his popularity declined after the 1950's," said Jessica "Of course Bugs Bunny is a bigger star now and yes Roger and I made millions, but it's owned by the studios we worked for. Disney and Warner Brothers are rivals now. I have been working in certain places to make ends meet and we do have a place in toon town,"

"Then why he was meeting with my countries diplomat," said Bond

"I don't know," said Jessica "He wouldn't say, but I knew he was afraid of something or some one,"

"Another mystery to add to a puzzle," said Bond "From what I heard your marriage has been a little rocky for some time now…..was it due to the fact he had an affair with Marylyn Monroe,"

"I never liked that Bitch," said Jessica "And she did visit toon town more than once, I read she died of an overdose."

"Well some say," said Bond "Jackie Kennedy was the one who had her killed, in which it was payback for having a sexual affair with her husband, however that is a conspiracy theory,"

There is a knock at the door and James went to open it as the bell hop is there in which he has food and drinks, so Bond gave the man a tip and he rolled it in himself, afterwards he closed the door and locked it. It the food smells good and the drinks are rather nice, he hasn't had anything to eat in awhile and she rarely eats and so they sat upon chair at the table to eat and share a meal. After that it started off with another conversation.

"What's your story," asked Bond

"Well I was drawn the way I am to be the perfect cartoon woman, as Betty Boop was, but she is too short and sounds like a granny," said Jessica "I did some cartoons for both Disney and Warner Brothers, of course I first met Goofy and it was young love as we were both stars," she added more to the conversation "Of course the sex was well…rather clumsy and it was then I met Roger, you know love at first sight. A better lover, than a fighter or a driver, we got married and as time went on my Roger was framed for murder until he was proven innocent as Judge Doom was behind it, who turned out to be a toon himself and that god awful dip…" she shuttered at the memory of that.

"Would Judge Doom have any associates that he would pass on his knowledge to," said Bond

"Well there were the weasels," said Jessica "However all of them are dead, killed by the dip and many of them are too stupid to know Doom's knowledge…wait you don't think," she paused for a moment to think about it

"I'd say there is no evidence to support that at the moment," said Bond "All the more reason why toon town is the next place I go to,"

"Toon town is closed off for a reason," said Jessica "How are you going to get in,"

"I have my ways," said Bond "And of course there is where you come in as well,"

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, as there a certain air of mystery and danger that surrounds him, his accent is British for she has never been outside the United States before and so they ate the meal until it was finally finished, the rest was put on the cart and the wine was rather good. Bond can handle what he is drinking.

"Look I still hate you for being a total jerk," said Jessica "However I never been attracted to a human before….it might be the wine talking."

"Care to dance," he chuckled

"Might as well," shrugged Jessica

So they started to dance as their eyes locked onto each other, until she gave in and her lips are about to lock onto his, until there is a ring on the phone, over at the table and So James went over to answer it and moments later a frown formed upon his face as he hung up the phone.

"It seems we have company coming and the not so nice kind," said Bond

* * *

 **To be continued**


	7. The road to Toontown

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 7

 **The road to Toontown**

* * *

 **Hotel, Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964**

"What do we do now?" asked Jessica

"We go that is what we do," said Bond "But before they arrive in our hotel room, I will leave behind a surprise,"

"Okay," said Jessica

James Bond went to the briefcase and takes out a couple of objects, as he goes over to the door and puts on some goop upon the side of the door itself, with a match and assembles it as well. Then he went over to the small oven that is in the hotel room and turned it on, in which the room is heating up with it on, as he connected string to both the oven and the match to the door that has goop on it. He is done now.

He knows they are coming, according to the man at the front desk several people with guns and weasel like masked headed up in a hurry and it means they will be here shortly, so James opened the window as Jessica is very puzzled at what he is doing, he is holding onto the briefcase as he put the objects back and the smell of gas is in the air and that alone is fine with him. He put a chair to the doorknob as well to barricade it as well.

"So if you booby trapped the door," said Jessica "How are we going to get out,"

"We jump," said Bond

"Are you serious," said Jessica

"You're a toon, so you are able to survive a fall like that," said Bond "And you can break my fall with your body,"

"I never fallen in a cartoon before," said Jessica "I usually go for common scenes,"

They can hear pounding and banging at the door in which the people are coming, so James tossed Jessica out the window and as the door was opened James jumped out as well, as the explosion occurred in which he got on Jessica as they freefall all the way to the ground, as Jessica is screaming in which she doesn't do stunts like this until she hits the ground hard in which her toon body broke the fall of the secret agent, he is unharmed on the ground and glanced up at the hotel room as it is burning and in flames.

People are outside are shocked to see an explosion happened in a hotel, but did take notice to a cartoon woman falling with a man who had used her body to break his fall and she is flat as a car tire, James just brushed himself off, fixed his tie and cufflinks as people are staring at him, of course his car is nearby and he helped Jessica up as she is still flat from being flattened on the ground.

"Excuse us, but she has pressing matters to attend to," said Bond

Then Jessica puts her thumb into her mouth and blows as her toon body swells up a bit, then she becomes her normal toon self as she checks herself as she is fine and looked very angry at him, she attempted to slap him, but James deflected the slap as he escorted her to his vehicle and the both of them got in by driving away as James knows a place in Los Angeles where they can be safe for awhile.

"Don't ever do that again," said Jessica

"I can't make any promises, but tell me do you take pleasure in hitting on men," said Bond

She just frowned in annoyance and folded her arms in which James drives away from the scene as the local police and the fire department to head to the scene to take care of the problem.

* * *

 **Safe house, Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964 several hours later**

It is several hours later as Bond has taken her to a safe house which it is off-the-book safe house as it is owned by MI-6 and he had parked the car in a garage and now they are inside. Of course Jessica hasn't forgotten what he did, but she won't admit it just yet as he is more action packed than Goofy or her ex-husband Roger ever was, but the man is very mysterious and wondered who he works for.

James was on the phone for a moment talking to someone called M, then someone else called Felix, with those phone conversations ended he went to sit down as Jessica is still staring at him, she really couldn't take her eyes off of him, but she knows it wouldn't work out between a human and a toon, but she could almost imagine anything is possible.

"I want to know," said Jessica "Is your job, just blowing up stuff and killing people, along with saving damsels in distress like some knight in shining armor,"

"I am what you call a licensed trouble shooter," said Bond "Trouble seems to happen from time to time, but I am no knight in shining armor. I just do my job and enjoy it,"

"Any regrets," said Jessica

"None," said Bond with a dark glare "I regret nothing,"

"I see," said Jessica "How are you going to get into Toon town,"

"Oh I talked to a friend of mine and my superior," said Bond "They convinced certain people for me to have special access to enter Toon town, with you in tow of course,"

"So that means I am no longer a suspect," said Jessica

"The local police checked out your alibi, so you are in the clear at least for now," said Bond

"When do we leave," asked Jessica

"Soon, very soon," said Bond

"I need a shower," said Jessica "Even toons can smell sometimes,"

"The shower is down the hall to your left," said Bond

She nodded as she walked away as Bond watched her head into the bathroom as he sat there and is reading the local newspaper, she entered the bathroom and shuts the door as she strips herself of her red dress and other clothing, removed all of the traps and is fully naked. Her nicely shaped body could almost glow and she turned on the shower as she adjusted the water and stepped on in as the waters poured down her body and it felt really good.

She takes the soap as she rubs it on her hands and used it on her body from head to toe, also she is imagining something as she closed her eyes and imagining him in her mind, picturing just as naked as she is and his hands massaging her body in which she slightly moaned in pleasure while the shower waters is running and then her hand rubbed between her legs as she is getting a certain pleasure off as she can image his face to kiss her.

"Damn," muttered Jessica "Guess I had too much wine, I miss you Roger, but I will eventually move on,"

* * *

 **Old toon town tunnel, Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964 at the stroke of mid-night**

It is hours later more like the stroke of mid-night as they are driving down a nice suburb in which she had come by her many times in the past to go to Toon town. The other way to Toon Town is the old ware house of Marvin Acme, but that is abandoned and closed off as and Warner Brothers is still fighting over the building once owned by Marvin Acmehis car came to a stop at a old tunnel, she recalled how she crashed Benny outside the tunnel due to the weasels pouring dip on the road

It looked like it has steel enforced double doors, with signs of keep out and no trespassing; she wondered how they are going to get in. Suddenly the secret agent beeps the horn that is familiar like a shave and a hair cut honks, in which he honks the horn a few times. Then suddenly the steel enforced double doors swing open and James Bond drives inside the tunnel as Jessica noticed it still looks the same. The road in the tunnel has a red like carpet, with several lights as well and up ahead is a light.

"We will be there soon and be prepared for a surprise," said Jessica

"Good I like surprises," said Bond

They drive onward towards the light.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere**

In a darkened room a door opened as a person in a weasel mask came in as a pair of eyes opened up in a corner sitting upon a chair is a cloaked person as he is waiting for news.

"Report," asked the cloaked person

"It is as you predicted sir," said the masked person "Both the British intelligence agent and the toon Jessica have gone to Toon town,"

His gloved hands curled against the chair in the mere mention of that toon woman Jessica, as his eyes narrowed for a moment, but calmed himself down.

"Have our people keep an eye on what they do in Toon town," said the cloaked person "What they will find is a deeply divided Toon town due to my allies spies in Disney and Warner Brothers,"

"But sir," said the masked person "Did number 1 task you to kill the British agent,"

"He did," nodded the cloaked person "On my own time, as two opportunities presented itself already and failed, however number 1 will get the secret of toon immortality when I choose to give it to him…as for killing Roger Rabbit," he chuckled "It was personal…very personal indeed,"

* * *

 **To be continued**


	8. Enter: Toontown

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 8

 **Enter: Toontown**

* * *

There is a light at the end of the tunnel as James is driving the vehicle with Jessica as it is a long tunnel until it changed into something completely bizarre as toons are dancing with numerous of toons, along with the toon clouds and the toon sun as well with toon birds, as it is a nice scene until he slammed on the breaks in which the scene moved quickly as he is now in Toon town.

There appears to be traffic like toon cars, toon building and regular toons with some kind of boarder between toontown with Disney characters on one side and Warner Brothers on another side, but not interacting with each other, however none affiliated toons are keeping out of their way. Popeye the Salior man is escorting his girlfriend Olive Oyl and Bluto watching in the background.

James used his vehicle to navigate through the craziness going on and it is indeed crazy, Jessica mentioned her place is on the other side of Toontown and many toons noticed a human is here, as it is rarely humans come here anymore except for Walt Disney and some fellow named Stan Lee. A cartoon version of Superman flies over head as he is holding Lois Lane in his arms.

Following behind superman in the air is Rocky the squirrel and on the ground is Bullwinkle whom is running from Boris and Natasha, James continued driving as he passed by an old building of where the Valiant brothers worked at, everything about this place is beyond weird, but he kept his composure, of course also spotted a cartoon character known as Fred Flinstone driving with his friend Barney Rubble.

Tom the cat is chasing Jerry the mouse around the block a few times, as foghornleghorn the rooster is sneaking up upon the dog as the dog is sleeping and then takes out a paddle as he spanks his button as the dog wakes up to chase him, but comes up short and his tongue is grabbed as it is painted blue. Jessica gave directions where to go until there is a small place on top of a hill as it is a mini-toon mansion, with the sign that reads _The Rabbits_

"Nice place," said Bond

"Roger and I had a lot of great memories," said Jessica sadly "I will never see him again,"

"What is dead is dead," said Bond "Can't do nothing to change that,"

She nodded as she goes to the front doors as the doors are cartoon like doors as well as Jessica takes a key from out of her breasts and puts in the key hole as the door creeks open and he heads inside with her. The place looked rather clean and nice in which he can see numerous of pictures, objects and awards he noted they were some kind of power couple.

"Rogers small study is up stairs," said Jessica "He had a lot of junk in his small study,"

James and Jessica walk upstairs in which the stairs is a toon as well until finally they got to the floor and she strolls down the hall until she came upon a door and opened it as papers fly out hitting her in the face and body, Bond just chuckled in which he headed inside with her. This small study has a lot of utter nonsense at what he sees, but what caught his attention is something on the table.

Like pictures of toons of warner brother toons and Disney toons, minor ones taking bribes from those people in weasel masks. Another ring the one found on Roger rabbit is on the table, it is the symbol of SPECTRE, and could that organization be influencing the rift between Warner Brothers and Disney, a location is written on a piece of people in toon town, he didn't recognize the address.

"Do you know where this address is?" asked Bond

"It's Judge Doom's old place," said Jessica "Abandoned for a long time, what is this symbol on the ring,"

"Have you ever heard of SPECTRE," said Bond

"No," said Jessica "It would be best to check out the old hideout,"

"Agreed," nodded Bond

* * *

 **Dooms old hideout, Toon town**

James Bond parked the car in an ally nearby as he and Jessica stepped out as the old hideout that once Judge Doom called his headquarters is abandoned and boarded up. Walking across the street there is a boarded up door, but Jessica takes a object out of her pocket purse and it is a chain saw that cuts right through the wood that boarded up the door and after that James kicked the door down as he takes a flash light out of his pocket, both of them head inside.

There appears to be some stuff inside like boxes and equipment that hasn't been used in a long time, but that won't stop their search. There is something fowl in the air, but at first they put it off as this place hasn't been cleaned in a long while. Jessica and James started to cough as some kind of gas filled the place, they put something on their mouths, but it made them fall asleep. In which the last thing they heard was foot steps, before passing out.

* * *

 **Doom's old hideout, Toon town**

 **30 minutes later**

Both of them woke up and are tied together in mid-air as those masked people surround them and then foot steps are heard as a shadow of a person can be seen, Jessica eyes widen in shock. _No it can't be, he is dead_ she though she can see the hat, the clothes and the cane, along with those steel shoes.

"DOOM," yelled Jessica

She couldn't see his full face, but a smile form upon the person who she believes is Doom.

"Are you too cowardly to show yourself," said Jessica

"As you wish my dear," said the person

* * *

 **To be continued**


	9. Exit: Toontown

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 9

 **Exit: Toontown**

* * *

 **Judge Doom's old hideout, Toontown**

 **1964 right now**

James Bond and Jessica Rabbit are dangling from in the middle of the room by rope in which this place is Judge Doom's old hideout and surrounding them is people in weasel like masks and Jessica couldn't believe her eyes as she can see Doom, the toon who framed Roger a long time ago and almost destroyed Toon town is alive, the person who she thinks is Doom is walking slowly and in no hurry at all.

"Smells like a woman to me," said Bond

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica

"He means me," said the disguised voice

Stepping out of the shadows what looks like doom in that face mask, but a better look shows it is a woman. Jessica didn't fully understand and wanted answers in which this person really is, Bond figured this person must have been working for the real doom at the time and passed on his knowledge to this woman or toon. This person then ripped off the face mask of hers as Jessica gasped in shock, while James is glaring at the both of them; this is rather odd to him and unexpected.

"Jessie," said Jessica

"Friend of yours," said Bond

"She is my sister," said Jessica "We almost look alike,"

"Right you are sister dear," said Jessie "It has been a long time, but it won't matter much longer….you, Eddy Valiant and your dear departed husband took him away from me….the love of my life."

"You mean Doom was your-"said Jessica

"The frame-up was my idea all those years ago," said Jessie "Just to get back at you, for leaving with me with nothing…..you had the looks," she snarled "My love doom, you will be avenged."

"Just kill them already," said a man who walked in the room "You know the price of failure

"Oh, but I will," said Jessie "In due time and another thing number 22-"

She draws out a toon like handgun and shoots the man known as Number 22 as his head is blasted to bits, she withdraws the weapon.

"Why?" asked Jessica

"Eliminating Roger was personal," said Jessie "Those fools in SPECTRE wanted him alive so they could study how toons can live for a long time, today I will finish my loves work by eliminating all of toons….including this filth of a Toon town and once toons are gone, out of the ashes will come a business empire that will rival Disney and Warner Brothers," she bellowed out in laughter "As for the diplomat he was the wrong place at the wrong time asking too many questions, he had to be eliminated as well."

"Guess your sister likes throwing her own weight around," muttered Bond

"You have no idea," said Jessica

Jessie who has the same face and hair as Jessica took off the Judge doom like clothing in which the rest of her body looked overweight with the same clothing Jessica, no wonder Jessie looked unattractive it would seem Jessica has all the looks, sister rivalry he isn't surprised with that.

"So are you going to let us go," said Bond

"No, Mister Bond you're going to die just like my dear sister," said Jessie "Behold the demise of toons and toontown,"

The people are wearing weasel masks bring in a large object under something and it was pulled aside to show some sort of large scale bomb similar to an Atomic bomb dropped over Japan, along with those nuclear tests in Nevada.

"My love was a genius," said Jessie "But he was thinking in small terms at the time, until I stole the plans for making nuke bombs. I call it the dip bomb with the same chemicals to kill toons with an addition to the poisons like black widow, cobra venom, cyanide…"

She paused and motioned for her people to activate the bomb, to a certain timer as it will be enough time to get away.

"I bid you farewell," said Jessie "Die well sister dear,"

She laughed as all of them left, of course this left then tied up and hanging in mid-air in the middle of the room, of course the bomb is on the bottom and counting down, which he estimates it will be blow up in ten minutes.

"How are we going to get out of here, James," said Jessica

"Relax I have a plan," said Bond

He wiggles his hands as they are tied as well with Jessica, however his finger hit a small button on his watch as a buzzing sound is heard as small buzz saw is cutting the rope until it finally gave way as they are falling, but James caught her in which he used her body to break his fall as her breasts acted as balloons to bounce upon the floor. James got up and Jessica brushed herself off as the secret agent ran over to the bomb to disarm it.

"Can it be disarmed," asked Jessica

"Hmmm?" said Bond "From what I can see, no, it appears she has a dead man's switch that can blow it up anytime she wants too…cleaver girl,"

"Then what can be done," said Jessica

"Evacuate Toon town," said Bond

"But this is our home…." said Jessica

"You can always rebuild," said Bond

"Toon town has a emergency broadcast just in case of serious danger," said Jessica

He noticed a box with a special like gun with bullets that don't look ordinary and prove useful later. James and Jessica ran outside as she went to a toon like box to activate the emergency broadcast to evacuate toon town. Then all around toon town sirens go off as every toon can hear it as a voice echoed on the loud speakers everywhere as it says _Attention all toon town residents, this is not a drill_ _I repeat this is not a drill…evacuate immediately due to dip bomb….I repeat evacuate immediately_ all the toons stopped what they are doing and took this series as they ran by whatever means to get to the emergency exits.

Those emergency exists were in place since WW2, just in case the Nazi's or the Japanese decided to invade toon town James is driving his car out of the tunnel with Jessica as toons are swarming out in which every toon imaginable is heading out, the only toons left behind were toon buildings, toon objects that can't even escape at all due to being drawn that way, but embrace it will be the end for them. The emergency exists will contain the blast in which the city of Los Angeles will be spared. The doors finally shut and then.

 **KABOOM**

* * *

 **To be continued**


	10. Nobody does it better

**Who ended Roger Rabbit?**

Chapter: 10

 **Nobody does it better**

* * *

 **KABOOM**

The bomb explodes as all the toons except for the ones who can't move anywhere accepted their fate as the bomb acted like a nuke bomb in which powerful explosion rises up in the toon sky as a shockwave engulfed the once proud created home of the toons in which everything was obliterated in mere seconds and the Earthquake from the explosion was felt all over Los Angeles as every toon had escaped the explosion and the explosion was contained inside the toon town zone.

The legacy of Marvin Acme had come to an end in which Toon town is nothing more than a desert like vacant lot, the toons had no home now, but at least they are alive to entertain people, but what to do next weigh heavy on them and it was thanks to Jessica sending out the emergency signal in toon town, all of the toons would of never realized the danger until it was too late.

 **Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964**

James Bond and Jessica Rabbit are in the car as the local police including the lead detective had come to find out answers as the toons themselves who are homeless decided to go their separate ways in a understanding toon town maybe rebuilt once again, but it will take a long time before it is created and drawn again to look like the way it is someday, perhaps not for a long time as James and Jessica got out of the vehicle as she is relieved that her fellow toons are alive.

"What just happened?" asked the detective

"Would you believe the situation was very explosive," said Bond

"He means toon town is gone," said Jessica "Destroyed in a explosion, by my evil sister and lover of Judge Doom,"

"Oh my god," said the detective "That is crazy, but for toon that is normal,"

"I suggest you put an APB out for Jessie," said Bond "Jessica's unattractive sister, she looks like her but very fat"

"Got it," nodded the detective

The detective goes to do that as the radio person speaks it over the radio that goes out to all police any one else that can hear in as Jessica looked back sadly in thinking her once proud home is no more, but she overcame her emotions in which there is nothing she can do and glanced at James as well to give him a silent nod in thanking him as he nodded back in respects, then all of a sudden the radio person speaks once again as he carefully listens.

"We got a report that she has been spotted going to LAX," said the detective

"Trying to leave the country," said Bond "I'll handle this, Jessica stay here,"

"I want too-"said Jessica "Uh….never mind go do what you do best,"

James Bond got in the car and drove away in a hurry as police cars follow him to give him a proper escort and to clear the way for traffic as it is always rush hour, Jessica looked back and waited, she knew she would only get in the way and learned from experience not to be a damsel again.

 **Undisclosed location**

There is a knock at the door as a man sits in his chair and is petting a white cat as a woman walked in and nodded respectfully.

"Your report," said the man known as number 1

"Our spies report toon town is destroyed, but the toons live," said the woman "In fact our so-called ally is a toon as well, and it is reported that number 22 is dead,"

"This is most unfortunate," said number 1 "I do not take failure likely, is the plane been fully planted as I asked,"

"Yes sir," said the woman "She will not escape, but she will survive the blast,"

"Who knew Mister Bond would be useful to us," said number 1 "And not even know it, may her demise be sweet and unpleasant, now onto other matters,"

 **Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964**

It is a race against time as Bond is speeding towards LAX airport as the police cars are along side of him to move the traffic out of the way and many hours after passed in which time in Toon town is slower than in the regular world. In which soon news will travel fast in what happened in Toon town, but all they know in a city an Earthquake happened and nothing else, it is like an obstacle course dodging these vehicle until up ahead is the air port of LAX.

The police cars did their jobs and let the British intelligence agent to do the rest, a security guard ran up to his vehicle and hurried to explain she is boarding a small jet plane that is about to take off with that toon woman along with all of those masked weirdos. He nodded as he drove past the security guard and used the side gate to ram right through as the security guard gave him detail on the plane.

He avoided other planes as they are parked in which there is a lot of activity at the airport, then he spots it on the runway and is about to take off as the plane is speeding up and James puts his foot on the gas to increase his speed as his eyes narrowed, as his hands grasped the wheel in which the plane has taken off or so he thought in which it got several feet in the air, but suddenly!

 **BANG**

The plane exploded in mid-air in a fireball that debris including several body parts rained down upon the runway as Bond does a 180 degree turn to avoid being hit by the debris, until he stopped his vehicle as something slammed hard on the concrete runway of the airport itself, James stepped out of his vehicle as he can see the person clawing out of the impact on the ground, completely burned and dirty, but alive as it is indeed Jessica's fat sister. He knows a traditional gun won't harm a toon, but what he found in Doom's old hide out will prove useful.

"You think a mere gun can harm me," said Jessie

"Not this one," said Bond

He pulled out the weapon he found in Doom's hideout and aimed it at her as she is shocked at what she sees, in which she was about to lung up to attack him, but he fired the special weapon that covered her with the substance that killed toons, it is slowly dissolving and erasing her right before his very eyes.

"I'm melting…..melting," she said "What a world….what a-"

She is completely gone and dead as nothing remains, but her clothing as the local police came as James Bond had done is job and of course nobody does it better than he does, now he'll go make a report to M and enjoy his stay in Los Angeles, before heading back to the United Kingdom and he has a few ideas in mind.

 **Another hotel, Los Angeles California USA**

 **1964 hours later**

"So you're used to saving the day right," said Jessica "I am glad my sister is dead,"

"It's my job," said Bond

"You know what happens now right," said Jessica "Call this a reward, you know I never done this with a human before,"

"Until now," said Bond

She slowly slips off his clothing piece by piece and he does the same as well in which she isn't wearing very much except for the red dress, while kissing at the same time in which she pulled his pants down in the final article of his clothing. Both of them are fully exposed as she is impressed by his nicely shaped muscular body and James rather is impressed what he sees in a toon woman.

The level of temptation is ecstasy is high as it starts with a deep long kiss, followed by passionate love making in multiple of positions in which Bond has experienced before, but Jessica this is a new sensation for her and wanted more from him, who knew a human and a toon are having sex like magic in which time stood still for the both of them, in which this is an experience she will never, ever forget.

* * *

 **Many hours later**

She had woken up from a long sleep as she was completely worn out from a long session of love making and he wasn't there as he did mention he had other business to attend to and so she didn't complain at all in which he is a busy person and hoped to see him again in the future, so she got up and didn't bother to notice at first, in which the room is very messy and headed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and once she got to the bathroom she turned on the water to the sink and splashed water on her face.

Something is wrong as her hands look different, than looking into the mirror she gasped in shock at what she sees as it is large mirror, her hair is red, but not toon red her skin is Caucasian, but not toon Caucasian, her eyes, face and lips look not of a toon, her breasts are large, but not toon large and looking over her body it is not toon at all…..what the hell!

"OH….MY….GOD….I'M," said Jessica"HUMAN"

 **The end!**


End file.
